


Noise Reduction

by Indehed



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you not hear those birds? Tropical paradise my ass, it's worse than living on the runway of Newark airport."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noise Reduction

**Author's Note:**

> the last of the unbeta'd vacation fics. this one was written on the balcony of my hotel :)

"Am I being punished?" Danny asked as he came to, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

Steve rolled closer to him and then there was a slap to his rear. Before Danny could utter an 'ow', Steve was smirking against his neck. "That can be arranged."

"Shut up," Danny said back before wriggling enough to turn around as the early morning sun made its presence felt in their bedroom. "Is this some kind of avian torture? Did I piss them off in a former life?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," a sleepy Steve put in as he nuzzled against Danny's shoulder.

"The birds, Steven. Do you not hear those birds? Tropical paradise my ass, it's worse than living on the runway of Newark airport." 

"Stop exaggerating."

"I'm not exaggerating."

"They'll sing for a little bit and then they'll shut up. Just ignore them and go back to sleep." 

"If it's not the birds it's the damned ocean. Anytime I stay over, I never get any sleep."

He could feel Steve smiling against him again. "You really don't."

"I'm convinced it's not normally this bad. Are they right outside the window?" He moved to get out of the bed, covers already thrown back before Steve stopped him and pulled him in tight again.

"This is normal," Steve affirmed, bringing the sheet back over them before trapping Danny in his arms again. "It's just that usually you're dead to the world because I wore you out. Clearly, I haven't done a good enough job this time."

Danny just made a strangled, cut off sound s a large hand engulfed his dick . "What are you doing?"

"What does it feel like I'm doing? I'm going to jack you off so you can pass out again. We don't need to get up for another hour yet."

"Stop that!" He grabbed at Steve's hand and pulled it away, accidentally pushing his ass back against Steve's cock as he did so, eliciting a groan from the other man.

"Fuck, Danny, don't do that or I'm going to have to rub off against your ass."

"Okay, I have a better idea," Danny squeezed himself around to face Steve. "How about you get your gun, and you shoot the birds. That way, we only have the waves to contend with."

Steve held a hand to Danny's forehead. "Are you feeling okay? You want me to shoot things?"

"I'm frustrated," Danny tightened his fingers into where they were holding into Steve.

"I already told you, I can take care of that."

"Hey, we already did that stuff twice last night, there's no way I'm going again or I won't be able to sit down at work today, so down boy."

Steve pouted but relented. Despite the general mood of being happy to have sex, neither of them were actually hard. They could get there, but it would be reasonably slow and as much as that appealed to Danny because of how much he loved Steve's focus on him when they did it slow and languid and sensual, they had to get more rest before work.

"Lemme go a second. I'll be right back," Danny said and Steve opened his arms, reluctantly, but he did it. Danny sat up and rummaged through the bedside drawer and crowed in triumph when he found what he was looking for. "Ah-ha!"

After the sound of a zip opening and shutting made Steve curious, Danny turned back, settled in beside him again and brought the headphones over his ears. 

"Bliss," Danny sighed as his world went quiet. He stretched out beside Steve and closed his eyes.

The dip in the bed beside him made him peel one eye open. He looked up at Steve's frowning face when it hovered over him. He couldn't hear it clearly as it was muffled but he knew Steve had just asked, "seriously?"

"They work really well," he pointed up at the headset. "I can just admire you for your prettiness and ignore the dopey things you say. It's perfect."

Steve just rolled his eyes and collapsed back down beside him. Just as Danny was drifting off again, he felt Steve turn into him, an arm going across his body, finding the cable from the headphones and twisting it in his fingers.


End file.
